Half Asleep
by Mitsuki-senpai
Summary: Edward has never been good with words. But somehow, he could tell her while she was sleeping. EdWin. Oneshot.


Well. It seems I have a new favourite pairing... Heh.

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

* * *

"Ahh. Damn window," Ed cursed under his breath.

He continued to try to pry open the second story window, but was trying to avoid making any noise. An extremely long thirty minutes later, he opened it enough to get through.

"Finally," he sighed.

He looked out at the shining moon, admiring the pale glow it emitted. His eyes traced along the stars in the sky. It was a truly breathtaking sight, one enough to bring a smile to his lips.

"Ed..." a voice said softly.

He looked back to see a seemingly sleeping Winry. She was cuddled against the pillow, with the covers kicked to her feet. He approached a few feet closer, trying to determine if she was actually awake or not.

"...You damn bastard."

His face tinged with anger.

"Hey, just what the hell are you dreaming of, Winry?"

He looked at her for a few minutes, trying to see if she was going to wake up. During the process of waiting, he began to admire her instead. She looked calm, peaceful, and well, just simply beautiful.

Wait, did he just think beautiful?

Embarrased by the thought, his cheeks flushed a bit. He then began to do what he always does when he gets flustered - he started naming off the elements. He sat down in a chair not far behind him, avoiding making contact with the girl in front of him. After he went through the whole known periodic table, he took in a deep breath and sighed. More moments passed. His face dropped.

"I feel like a stalker right about now... Wait, why did I even want to come here?" he whispered to himself.

He pondered the question for a bit, trying see if his brain would be capable of coming up with a decent enough answer. It didn't. At least, not one he'd want to admit to himself. He sighed again.

"Ed...? Is that you?" Winry softly said.

He looked at her blankly for a moment, noticing her eyes were still closed. She was still half-asleep. He smiled.

"Yea, it's me Win."  
"I see... Where have you been, you idiot?"  
"What do you mean 'you idiot'?" Ed patronized. "I've been busy, you know that."  
"But... You didn't even call..."  
"When do I ever?"  
"You should try, at least... I really worry you know..."

Ed stayed silent for a few minutes. He sat up from the chair and sat on the edge of her bed. Unsure of what compulsed him to do so, he began to brush her bangs from her face. He then placed his hands to his sides, looking up at the ceiling. Meanwhile, Winry's hand made its way to his.

"You're leaving... Aren't you..."  
"Yea, I have to," he bluntly responded.  
"I wish... You didn't have to go... So soon..."  
"It's not like I'll be gone forever."  
"But, I'll still miss you..."

It wasn't until that moment that Ed realized how much Winry thought about him. Sure, it was probably cheating since she was half-asleep while spilling all of this, but it was still worth it to him. Deep inside, it really did make him happy.

"Winry."  
"Hm?"

He finally had the courage to say what he wanted to tell her for the longest.

"I love you."

A tear escaped her eyes; a smile crept its way to her lips.

"I'm so happy... I never thought I'd hear you say that..."

Edward used his free hand to wipe the tear from her face.

"I love you, too... Ed..."

Winry then seemed to drift back to sleep. He stayed with her for a little while longer, then slowly got up to leave once again. He stuck one foot out the window, then took one look back at her. He smiled once again, and left.

"Be safe... Ed..."

The sun peaked through the horizon a few hours later. The Elric brothers looked back at the quaint house.

"Ready to go?" Alphonse asked.  
"Yea. I know why I came now."

They turned around and headed for the train station.

Light peered though Winry's window, warmly reflecting light on her face. She slowly opened her eyes, then sharply sat up on her bed.

"Ed?" she called out as she looked around her room. She stared at the window, which seemed to have been untouched since she had closed it the night before. She stood up from her bed, staring out to the scenery outside.

"A dream, perhaps..."


End file.
